voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Unilu
Unilu are a species of alien race once known for being traders and pirates dealing in black market goods, frequenting hidden markets called "swap moons". Society Not much is known about the Unilu's history, home planet, or current status in the universe. The Unilu were once famous as fearsome pirates with a penchant for swords and intense traders with unmatched bargaining skills, able to manipulate deals for full profit and trick unskilled merchants. They had contact with the people of Altea, such as King Alfor and Coran. It is suggested that the race has largely moved away from its dark past of 10,000 years prior and integrated into modern society under the Galra Empire, as young Unilu do not seem aware of black market deals and previous swap moons have become clean and organized shopping malls, where only one "swap shop" is known to still exist. Biology Unilu are bipedal humanoid aliens with an average of four arms, each with five fingers per hand. Unilu have small pointed ears, more triangular in shape than Altean ears, and teal sclerae in their eyes, which can have various colors for irises. The Unilu's skin tones appear to range in various grays while hair color can vary in shades per individual. Notes *''“The Unilu were traders and pirates…that roamed the galaxies and dealt in black market goods. Umvy spice, by-tor water, little bottles of infinity vapor. Of course, you had to bargain. No one could bargain like the Unilu. Last time, I ended up giving away three quarters of my shipment of lango in exchange for a used pogo oscillator…” – Coran from "Space Mall"'' *The voice actor for the Unilu knife salesman was infomercial pitchman Vince Offer. You know, this guy. *The Unilu kiosk girl is voiced by Kimberly Brooks as confirmed by Brooks' official Twitter account. Gallery Unilu_1.png Unilu_2.png Unilu_3.png S2E07.12. Introducing the Unilu on screen.png S2E07.13. Coran at swap moon with Alfor laughing in bg.png S2E07.105. Why are two FISH aliens staring at knives.png S2E07.107. Unilu knife salesman 2.png S2E07.109. Look at it cut thru this bloato fruit.png S2E07.110. Unilu knife salesman got skillz.png S2E07.111. How much would you pay for this knife.png S2E07.112. Keith goes uhhh.png S2E07.114. Fine, what you got.png S2E07.116. Knife salesman examining Keith's blade.png S2E07.117. Knife salesman examining Keith's blade 2.png S2E07.119. Where'd you get this.png S2E07.121. Then tell me where you got it.png S2E07.122. Give Keith his knife back before he sticks you man.png S2E07.123. Trust Keith to get in a knife fight with a four armed guy.png S2E07.159. Coran spots an Unilu but I don't think it's the type he's looking for.png S2E07.163. The whaaaaat.png S2E07.166. Quit bribing the clueless Coran.png S2E07.288. An original Unilu swap shop.png S2E07.289. An original Unilu swap shop 2.png S2E07.290. Good eye friend.png S2E07.294. Suspicious Unilu is suspicious.png S2E07.295. I see you have your eye on.png S2E07.298. The negotiations over glass begins.png S2E07.300. They really are green eyed goblins huh.png|"I'll take your first born child!" Who are you, Rumpelstiltskin? S2E07.301. One Olkari flying cube.png|Please please please tell me Coran formatted that little pandora's box first. S2E07.302. You've got a deal.png S2E07.307. Unilu shopkeeper looks mad.png|He’s gonna sell them out somehow I just know it. S4E02.53. Shop's closed now scram.png|An arms merchant on an unnamed swap moon. S4E02.55a. So you're the one looking for 2.png S4E02.59. You backin out of our agreement.png S4E02.63. Why would I know those people.png S4E02.65. I've had some good luck selling things of value.png S4E02.66. And I think the Galra would pay a lot.png S4E02.70. Pidge is Not Impressed dude.png S4E02.73. Geeze one wonders if she beat up school bullies like this.png S4E02.74. Sux to be you dude.png S4E02.77. Don't grumble she left you alive.png S4E02.88. Whoever is asking is scarier than Pidge apparently.png S4E02.90. I think he's a Paladin of Voltron.png S4E04.51. You look like you could use a little help.png S4E04.55. You can trust that smile right.png S4E04.61a. I'll accept the yellow Voltron bayard 2.png S4E04.65. I get to ride on your shoulders for one deca -phoeb.png S4E04.67. You have a deal sucka.png Trivia * Coran names items like "umvy spice", "by-tor water", "infinity vapor", "lango", a "pogo oscillator" as things frequently sold by Unilu. References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Species